Soldier
by Ashmaria
Summary: Makalov knows he wasn't drunk when he came to the conclusion that he was falling in love with Devdan. And when Devdan goes missing and another has the name of Danved, what can he do? He can only speculate on what has happened. T for now. Boy x Boy story.


I smiled as I thought of last night. 

I was drunk (as pure usual) but, instead of sleeping in a cavern, Danved came and took me back to the camp. Saying things like 'Makalov, we need to get you back.' And 'you worry me with your drinking habits.' 

After he helped me onto the back of my horse, he clamored on behind me and took hold of the rains, taking us back to the camp.

Once we had arrived, he hoped off and helped me down. Taking the gentle giant by surprise, I wrapped an arm loosely around his neck and kissed him. Making my heart beat faster, and my blood spike with the contact.

It was just a peck but, I still had him blushing red as a rose. I gave him a lazy smirk before stumbling off to my resting quarters.

Now, I sit on my make-shit bed, wondering if I should go-out and help the camp, or go bother my tall, green-haired, friend.

"It wouldn't hurt him for a little teasing…." I mumbled as I stood and stretched. Reaching my arms above my head and then down to my ankles, all while arching my back like the cat Laguz.

I grabbed my sword and put it in its place on my waist.

I walked to his tent, that was, in fact, on the other side of camp.

As I neared the entrance, I felt my stomach twist with anticipation and my bones rattle with every move I made.

My heart pulsed in my ears. I smirked, loving the weird and exotic feelings this man-Danved- caused. Even the thought of him made my heart beat like crazy.

I entered his tent and stopped in my tracks. His back was to me, as he pulled his shirt up and over his head and onto his shoulders. His back muscles moved with the small effort.

My smirk grew at the sight. I cleared my throat, making him jump.

He turned, stunned, and let out a sigh as he gazed at me.

"Makalov, you startled me!" he said as he finished slipping on his shirt. And then, as if on queue, he smiled. That smile, that made my knees feel week and my heart clench.

"Sorry." I said in my usual lazy attitude.

"What are you doing here, anyways, Makalov?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to chat." I said as I walked lazily over to his bed and sat down. He watched me silently as I shifted to get comfortable.

"Why are you just standing there like and idiot? Come on and sit with me, I promise I won't bite." _Much_. I thought as he silently walked over and sat next to me.

"Chatting with you means either, you want money to go drink, or you just don't want to help the camp." He said matter-of-factly.

I clutched my heart, as if his words wounded me. "You wound me, my friend. Can't I just visit without being accused of such horrible things?" I said, I couldn't stop the smile that pulled at my lips.

"No, as a matter of fact, you can't." He said, cracking a smile of his own.

~Danved~

I swallowed. I know this is wrong but, I just can't help it. Last night he _kissed_ me. ME of all people! And now, seeing him in front of me, laughing and talking as if nothing happened, _hurts_.

"And so, the guy stood up and wa-"Makalov started, a smile braking onto his face as he got close to the end of his joke.

"Danved! Have you seen Makalo-" Ike started as he barged into my tent, interrupting the punch-line of Makalov's joke. "Oh, there he is. Anyway, we have a mission for you two to take on. Come visit me in my 'office' –whatever that is- when you're packed and I'll debrief you on it."

"But Ike, don't you need us to stay in the camp and help?" Makalov asked. I snorted, since it's well known the only he can _help_ with is drinking, gambling, and stabbing his sword into people's guts.

"Makalov, all you can do is gamble, drink, and stab people with your sword." Ike said in annoyance.

"Alright, we'll be there." I said, not wanting to deal with an angry commander. He turned and left, leaving me with Makalov.

"You'd better go pack…." I said as I stood up. "Aww…..But I wanna stay here; it's boring in my tent."

"Lazy ass, just go pack before we both get into trouble, I'd hate to be on the wrong side of Ike's sword….."

Makalov pouted before sighing and saying, "I guess your right….." He walked to the tent flap but just before he left, he said "Oh and Danved, come here for a sec, will ya?" I did what he asked and out of the blue, he pulled me down to his height by my shoulders and smirked before kissing me on the lips.

He then bolted out of the tent and across the camp, leaving behind a flustered and confused me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it's fixed, i got my spell-check to work (finally) thanks a bunch to Asphodel on telling me about how screwy this was on grammarspelling^^;**

****

**R&R**

****

**~Ashmaria**


End file.
